In an exemplary airport scenario, where suitcases shall be routed to a flight, a worker, before loading a suitcase on a conveyor belt directed towards the baggage compartment of an airplane, manually scans with an optical hand scanner the label attached to the suitcase. The hand scanner may wirelessly communicate with a server to retrieve the destination of the suitcase. In case the latter is not directed to that flight and thereby it has been wrongly routed, the hand scanner warns the worker to remove that suitcase from the conveyor belt. This operation is very time consuming, since the worker shall first find the label, which may not always be so conveniently placed (e.g., underneath the suitcase), and then manually scan each and every suitcase before loading it on the conveyor belt. Naturally, every now and then, the worker will forget to scan a suitcase. Note also that, since there is the need of a dedicated worker to operate the hand scanner, the labour cost is considerably high.
Hence, there is a long-felt need in the technical field of registration and routing of items of overcoming the abovementioned drawbacks of the state-of-the-art solutions.